Coma
by have-courage
Summary: This is my idea of what would happen if Reed was in a coma after hell night. Crappy summary. Reed/Shane


The steady beat of a heart monitor filled the small hospital room.

There were three people in that room at the moment. The strawberry blond artist, the nurse checking the machine, and the younger Anderson brother.

Shane hadn't left Reed's side the whole time. He was determined to see him wake up when he did. When Reed came into the hospital, he suffered massive head trauma, and a lot of blood loss. He was now in a coma.

Everyday, Shane would be sitting in the same chair next to the hospital bed. Sometimes he would talk to Reed. He hoped that somehow, him hearing Shane's voice would bring him out of his coma. Other times he would just sit and look at him. He would pray that Reed would wake up, and this terrible nightmare would be gone. Nothing worked. This day was no different.

Shane got comfortable in his chair and looked at the small boy under the thin bed sheets. He reached out and held the boys hand in his own. He looked to the nurse. "Can I have a minute alone with him?" The nurse looked away from her work to the two boys. She smiled sadly, nodded and gave them some privacy.

Shane squeezed tighter onto Reeds hand.

"Hi Reed. It's been seven days now that you've been here. We all really miss you. Blaine says that the twins miss you the most. Now that.. now that Dwight's... gone, the whole school is hoping that you will make it. I know you will though. You're strong, stronger than you think, and, I believe in you. I love you Reed." A few tears streamed down his face. "And... it's time for you to wake up now. Okay?" Shane lowered his head, still holding on to Reeds hand. "You need to wake up. _Please." _

Shane cried openly now. He almost didn't feel the slight pressure being returned to his hand. He looked up, straight in to Reed's eyes. "Reed?"

The hand he was holding, is now gently squeezing onto his hand. It was a weak hold, but it made Shane's whole face light up.

"Shane?" The small boy croaked. His voice was sore from not using it. "What- Where am I?" Reed slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His ears heard the beeping of a machine, the pace going a bit faster than earlier. His eyes saw a blur of white. When they cleared a little, he saw Shane smiling down at him, with tears in his eyes.

Shane quickly called out for the nurse to come in.

Three nurse's came in. One of them was checking the machine. The other checking the boys pulse, and the third was leading Shane out of the room. She was telling him that they needed to do some tests and that he could wait outside of the hall. He did what he was told. He just hoped that Reed was going to be okay.

About a hour later, almost all of the windsor house was there. Even Logan and Julian. They were all in the accident together, so they thought they should be there for him.

Shane was the most anxious. He couldn't stop moving. Blaine was constantly trying to get him to calm down. The twins were also extremely excited. They couldn't wait to have their precious doormouse back. They were right when they said it simply wasn't home without him.

The mob of Dalton students were waiting anxiously in the waiting room. One of the nurses came in.

"Friends and family of Reed Van Camp?" She asked. About 70 kids stood up. The nurse looked in amazement at the crowd of people for their friend. A tall, beautiful woman rushed to the nurse. "Where is he? Is my baby okay?" She asked. Shane also rushed to the front. "IsReedok?" He quickly said. "Only family and close friends are allowed right now. We don't want to overwhelm him." She said looking at all the people in the small waiting room.

They agreed that Hilde, Shane, Blaine and Kurt would see him first.

When they opened the door to Reed's room, Shane literally burst into tears at the small boy smiling at them. He ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Reed was laughing quietly.

"OhmygodReedyou'reokay!" Shane bent down and gave him a quick kiss. Reed smiled sweetly at him. Then he saw his mother. Her face had relief and confusion all over it. She kept looking from Reed to Shane. Kurt and Blaine silently walked over to the bedside. They said their hello's, gave him a quick hug, then left the three of them to talk.

Hilde slowly walked over to him. Shane looked as nervous as Reed. "... When did this happen?" She finally asked.

"It uh.. it happened a little before parents night. I- I'm sorry i didn't tell you." Hilde looked down at her son. She looked to Shane and smiled. "I'm happy for you darling. After everything, you deserve to have someone who will love you as much as I do." Shane grinned from ear to ear. Hilde also bent down and gave Reed a kiss on the forehead. Shane shared stories about what was going on at Dalton right now, and Hilde talked about the newest fashion trends and how much everybody was so worried about him.

Later, one by one, the Dalton students came in to see Reed. The doctor had said that he was allowed to leave the next day. The twins said they needed to make a huge welcome back party to honor their friend. Reed listened to all of them and was happy to be back as well.

Everything was so much better now. Reed was awake, and they would go back to dalton, and everything will be exactly like it was. It would be home. Where they belonged... together.

* * *

><p>Authors note: So that was my first attempt at a fanfiction. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave reviews. (Sadly in my head I keep thinking that Dwight is the one that dies. So that's why it says that Dwight's, gone.)<p> 


End file.
